


Abolished

by ItsArkhambaby



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Bottom Louis, Claiming, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom Harry, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human, Innocent Louis, Jealous Harry, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster Harry, Mpreg Louis, Object Insertion, Possessive Harry, Possessive Harry Styles, Riding, Romance, Rough Sex, Smol Louis Tomlinson, Smut, Sun Louis, Top Harry, Underage Louis, Watersports, Werewolf, harryxlouis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsArkhambaby/pseuds/ItsArkhambaby
Summary: His heart was not dead like me, no, he was lively. Lighting up the entire room with just a fleeting glance of his cerulean eyes. The curve of his heavenly waist was just sinful. He was a great warrior even though he was an omega, a small one at that. He knew how to kill, with his sharp sword and his eyes, both were deadly. 'How can he love me?' is the question i ask myself everyday. How can anyone love a monster who was dead inside? The answer to these questions, i presume only the moon goddess knows apart from him. However, i know that i love him and i can't stop the beast residing in me from wanting to claim this beauty as mine for eternity.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 **I** t squeaked and squeezed out of my grip. I crawled on the floor in search of it, feeling no shame at all in chasing after that little rodent to stop my stomach from trying to digest itself. One can't blame me as i didn't have a choice. Looking back at where and what i used to be i never really had one. Feeling dizzy maybe because of denying my body of water that can actually be considered as water, i couldn't see straight. But i had to survive. The methods to do just that can be a little cruel, a little odious. Crawling into the man-made darkness i rush towards the squeaking sound. The sound doesn't have the effect it used to have on me anymore. Before i used to be disgusted and a little frightened of the lurking rodent but now i see opportunity. Opportunity to survive. As i neared the cage it was hiding under the lamp that is broken now thanks to the one responsible for this. I could feel the guilt mixed with disgust flow through my veins with the little bit of blood left in my body. _Survival can be brutal_. With this mantra in my head i quickly stopped those thoughts from coming in and stopping me from _surviving_. As i caught it, it began its squealing as if begging me to drop him and find something else to feed myself. I had so much sympathy for it but the one thing i didn't have was _choice_. I snapped it's head to the side putting it's squealing to a permanent stop. Leaning my head against the wall as i slowly feed myself i think about how much i have changed. Suddenly i realize that they've _won_. They have finally won in making me the monster i was destined to be.

 

 

 

 

                                                   ____________________________-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.____________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup guys? What do ya think of it? It is pretty graphic if you ask me but yeah it is what it is. And if you are even slightly disgusted by this then please get outta here and don't even bother reading this note anymore, just ignore it LOL. And if you guys like it then a massive thank you to ya'll.
> 
> Goodnight/day/whatever
> 
> Bye!


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- After living for five years in that cruel place Harry has returned, proving his worth to the pack. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**T** he light burned my eyes as the door to this hell finally opened, allowing a gust of wind to blow inside the room. ' _Is_ _it really over?'_ was all i could think at the moment. With my mind gone astray, i didn't see the silhouette of the man behind all of this. 

> _"You're doing this for the pack harry." with fake sympathy swimming in his brown eyes,that was all he could muster up to say. He knew that this was not me, i hated the day i was born because i never wanted this, i never wanted my life to be planned beforehand by someone who is not me, even after knowing how i am as a person, he decided that it will be done as it is best for the pack. "But i don't want to turn into a monster,someone who i can't recognize as myself and you know it dad." i said in my defense. Apparently the conversation  was over and all my questions were answered in his mind so he gave me a curt reply "You will do everything that ensures the benefit of this pack and that is final." and walked out of the room with his furry black cloak flowing behind him which represents his current status as the alpha of this pack, leaving me in the darkness i was supposed to survive in for the next five years._
> 
> _At first it was tough, disgusting to feed myself something i never imagined would become my only means of survival for the next five years. **'** **B** **eing an alpha is tough'** and **'you have to earn the position'** so that's what i did.  I fed on filthy animals they sometimes let in the room through the tiny space made by them in the door. Sometimes the animals were big, non-friendly, wild and i had to hunt them down in the tiny space they locked both of us in. Both of us. It was a born monster and i was forced to become one. _

As i finally regained my ability to see,i could see  _him_ , my father, smiling down at me only to get a vicious growl in return. "Now you're going to growl at your own father, i see, huh" he said fondly which earned him another snarl. "None of that son, your years in this filth are finished, the pack wants you to come home."  _The pack wants me to come home and claim them as mine._ " _We_ want you to come home and take your much deserved place" he said softly as if trying not to overwhelm me. I nodded while growling." He lead me out of that hell and said jokingly "You smell disgusting, how come?" which only earned him an untamed alpha growl. He chuckled as we made our way to the pack that i will soon be able to call mine.

Upon reaching the barren grounds just outside that room i could see a car. Des made a gesture with his hand signalling the driver to come here. We got in the car and i finally after 5 years got the opportunity to see myself in the mirror. My clothes were really short on me as i grew really tall and developed some muscles here and there but they were doing an okay job in covering my privates. My eyes were not the same anymore, if i asked Des he would say that i am going crazy as they are green just the way they were when i was left here but the reality, only i can see it. I can see my eyes loosing the childishness, the happiness they used to have, now they are just harsh. I had grown quite a big beard. It looked untamed and wild. The face i saw did nothing to motivate me to go meet my pack for the first time, to walk under the scrutiny of their eyes so i just looked away from the front mirror to the outside. I bid farewell to the place that will probably haunt me at nights and then dozed off into a dreamless sleep. I just stopped having dreams ages ago.

* * *

_.-._

* * *

 

The car came to a halt waking me up from my sleep. I looked outside and saw so many people waving at me like lunatics, i could not hear their screams as the windows were up making the car soundproof. My dad placed his hand on my shoulder,shaking me from my thoughts. I looked at him questioningly, he chuckled and said "Welcome to your soon-to-be pack harry." I felt a shiver going down my spine as i thought about being the alpha of this pack. The pack that wanted me to go _there_ and train myself to be the monster as i was destined to be.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! how was this chapter to ya'll? Hope you liked it.  
> I know this was a small chapter but don't worry they are going to get bigger with the time *wiggles eyebrows* LOL  
> i'm a bit perverted . well.  
> Thank you for wasting your time on here.  
> good day/night/whatever
> 
> Bye!  
> -Y


	3. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary for ya'll just cuz i am lazy af.

**J** ust as we got out of the vehicle i had to cover my ears to prevent deafness at such young age. The screams were ear-splitting.  _Without even knowing me, they love me, they are ready to trust me with their lives, how is that possible? Oh right, they molded me into the person they can trust with all of their being._ I don't think i have ever had such hatred towards anyone. But this hatred, i couldn't take any action against this hatred as after the _ceremony_ , even thinking about hurting them would hurt me both physically and mentally. Des turned to face me but a middle-aged beta , because of him not smelling of anything, came rushing towards us. I got myself in a defensive stance out of instinct but his watery eyes made me confused as to what happened. When he finally reached us, he yelled "Alpha, Omega is dying!" It took me a minute to realize that the omega he was talking about was my mother, Anne. Des rushed towards the cabin where only the royal family resides. I stood there, it was as if i was frozen to the spot. The only person that i could ever talk to was dying. I ran towards the cabin as well,  it felt like all the screams had died down ages ago, leaving me in the silence i got myself used to in the room, there was a pin-drop silence. I climbed the stairs towards the room i knew like the back of my palm, nothing was changed in this house. All the five  _elders,_ my father and the pack's healer were surrounding the bed on which a pale, lifeless, corpse like woman was resting. My father kneeled beside her and whispered things i chose not to hear, wanting to give them a little privacy. Suddenly my mum's eyes opened up and they stared at me, i stared back, she raised her lithe hand and beckoned me to come closer. Des stood up for me to replace him, i kneeled down at the same spot. I saw her face, her eyes were watery but she didn't let any escape. "Harry" she said so softly as if trying to speak for the first time. She was strong so she held those tears in but i didn't, i couldn't, with tears running down my face freely i couldn't talk so i nodded wanting her to continue , wanting to postpone her departure as long as i could. "Love, you came,home" I nodded controlling my anger, because the only person i loved was going away? Why me? "I am home, yes" i croaked out. "Love, i am going to go to sleep. You take care of your father and this pack. I wanted to be a grandmother before i-i died but guess god has other plans for me" She tried to laugh to distract us from the blood she coughed out. "Mum please stay" i said slowly, trying to contain my fury. "I love you hon" she whispered and i could see it the life being sucked out of her body as she closed her eyes. 

By this moment everyone was surrounding us, mourning, it made me even more furious. "Get out." i said to all of them. "I don't want any of you to mourn in front of me, my mum has not died, she is just sleeping, get out before i kill you all." I roared making all of them rush out of the cabin. "Harry, your mother -" i cut my dad off with a ferocious growl "I know but i wish i did not know" was all i said before i kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room all the while wiping my tears roughly. But they didn't stop, which did not do anything to calm me down. I ran towards the place i claimed as mine  when i was little, the lake in the forest clearing. No one dared to come here as i claimed it as my personal place when i was five years old. Whenever i would get a scolding from either of my parents i would come here and listen to the birds chirp, it calmed me. But, today everything is same, i am here on the same spot, the birds are chirping happily as if trying to cheer me up but the only difference is that i didn't come here to cry because my mum yelled at me but because from now on she wouldn't be able to do just that ever.  

I let some tears fall free as i closed my eyes, wanting this all to be a  bad dream, even on the cost of me returning to that room. I didn't realize the time as i dozed off to the memory of my mum caressing my face when i was little.

* * *

 

* * *

 

 Someone shook me awake, i opened my eyes just to see cerulean orbs staring at mine curiously with a hint of frustration swimming in them. They were so close to my face preventing me to take a look at them properly. I growled low in my throat asking them to back away to which i only got a growl in return.  _Who is this person? Do they not_ know _who are they growling at?_ I roared which caused them to finally back off a little bit. Now i could see blue properly, he was _short_ , way shorter than me. Standing there in front of me with his hands on his hips, he snarled "Hey you! yes i am talking to you frog-man.what are ya doing at  _my_ place. huh?" His accent made a bit confused and distracted me from becoming furious at his disrespectful behavior. He snapped his fingers at me, wanting a reply."uh hello frog-man...hi....are you even listening to me-" i cut him off by growling "This place is  _mine_ and stop calling me that." I was curious to know exactly what made him even think that he could just come here and call my place his. 

"Oh yeah, is it? And who are you? I have asked the alpha of this pack for the permission to come here and enjoy a bit. But people like you who-" he abruptly stopped his speech and looked to the left where des was approaching us. My father glared at me and apologizing for my behaviou- wait.  _my behavior?_ what did i do? And why is the Alpha apologizing to shorty here. 

"I am sorry bub for his behavior, he is not used to having _many_  people around and we never introduced you two so he got a bit weird." So my dad is calling his own son weird and apologizing for something i  never did to this disrespectful....shorty. "It's okay Des. But can you please do me a favor and ask him to not go all caveman on me, he threatened to drown me in the beautiful lake you can see behind me and said that no one would even say anything to him about it"  he lied flawlessly, acting all innocent. I was taken aback by his lies. 

"What are you even talking about? I never said such thing-" i was silenced by my father apologizing again for my 'rude' behavior. I groaned and walked back home not before giving shorty the look which screamed 'this is not over' only to get a smirk in reply. Well this will be interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how 'bout this chapter? did y'all like it?  
> thanks for reading this 
> 
> goodnight/day/whatever  
> bye!
> 
> -Y :)


End file.
